Blankets
by foreverofbff
Summary: Elsa didn't need blankets per se, but she really liked them
1. Chapter 1

Elsa didn't really _need _blankets per se. After all, she was the embodiment of winter; cold was a part of her. A chill from the outside had never bothered her.

Elsa really _liked_ blankets though. She liked how they represented sleep. She liked the perfect rectangle shape they had. She _loved_ when a blanket was crisp and clean and folded just so across her bed. She liked how warm they were. The warm reminded her of Anna.

She started the first night in her new room with one blanket.

She ended it with no blankets.

Anna had banged on the door for hours screaming, "Elsa! Come back! It's time for bed, I can't sleep without you. Please come out this isn't your room." And Elsa had buried herself in her blanket and sobbed and sobbed and tried to block out the sound.

Long after the sun had gone down, Anna finally quieted. Elsa thought Papa had come to put her to bed, but when she sneaked over to the door to check she could see Anna's silhouette. And Anna was shivering.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She wasn't allowed to touch Anna, she knew that much. And if she tried to get out, Anna would wake up and touch _her _and then the ice would come out and it would hurt Anna and she'd be in trouble again and it had only been one day and-

Elsa was shivering now, but not from the cold. Something inside her felt wrong. She couldn't get her breathing to calm down; couldn't get the air into her lungs. And the ice felt like fire crawling through her veins. Her fingers tingled.

Elsa jumped back in the bed and wrapped her blanket around her again. It helped. She felt small, she felt invisible, and most importantly she felt like she couldn't hurt Anna from over here.

But then she pictured Anna alone in the hall shivering again.

She got up and shrugged the blanket off. The door _creeeeeaked _when she pushed it open, and Elsa froze, but Anna didn't wake up. She snapped the blanket into the air and let it drift down onto Anna's sleeping form. It landed perfectly and Elsa gave a sad smile. Now Anna wouldn't be cold. Anna wouldn't be cold because of her.

Elsa spent the night curled into herself. She awoke the next morning with a blanket of snow covering her instead of a blanket of wool. But at least Anna was warm.

**A/N idk where this came from but it needed to get out. I might do a chapter two to add a line or two that got cut from this draft. on top of the 50 other things I need to write djalk;fdl. It'll get done. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa opened her door a crack, expecting to see Anna tangled in her blanket. She was met with an empty floor.

The hall she'd walked down so many times felt foreign when she knew it wasn't her room she was going to; just Anna's.

She hesitated before knocking three times.

"Anna?" she all but whispered.

"Go away, Elsa."

"Anna, do you have my blanket?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it back, please?"

"Not until you move all your other stuff back in here."

Elsa sighed, on the verge of tears.

"Anna, you know I can't do that. Mama and Papa said."

"No. Move back in. Just scream until they let you, that's what I do."

Elsa gave a sad chuckle. "Anna, just give me back my blanket. Please."

"No!"

* * *

Elsa pushed open the door to Papa's study. It was so big and heavy.

"What is it, my little winter sn-what is it Elsa?"

_I'm still your little snowflake, Papa, _Elsa thought.

"I need new blankets," she said.

"Why is that?"

"Anna stole mine."

"Did you let her in your room? You know you can't do that. You need to stay away from her, to protect her."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Papa, she slept on the floor outside my door last night. I tried to get her to go, but she wouldn't. She got cold, Papa, I had to give her my blanket." Elsa sniffed. "I don't wanna make her cold again."

"Calm down, Elsa. Look, you're making it snow! Hold it in, ok?"

Elsa nodded solemnly. She took a deep breath and tried to force the snow back inside. It didn't work, but the snow stopped falling so heavy.

"Can I just have some new blankets, please?"

"I'll have Kai bring some to your room, yes. Anything else snow- anything else, Elsa?"

"No, Papa."

* * *

Elsa burrowed into her new blankets until she was entirely submerged. She took a deep breath. _These smell wrong_ she thought as she nestled in further.

**Knock Knock knock-knock knock**

"Elsa! Let me in! I have your blanket! I figured it out. If you can't move back in with me, then I'll move in with you!"

"Anna, please go back to bed."

"I brought my bed with me too!"

"You-you did what?"

The light coming from under the door was blocked out.

"See, here's my blanket." Anna grunted. "And here's my pillow." She heaved and shoved them both under Elsa's door. "And if you open the door, here is me!"

"You can't sleep in here. I'm sorry, Anna."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor again! And I won't move until you come out and play with me."

Elsa felt a roaring in her ears as her pulse quickened. Her breath came in shallow gasps.

_Anna, please please please just go back to bed. Mama and Papa would be so mad if I let you in. I can't hurt you again!_

She felt the ice pulsing through her veins, pushing to her fingertips, aching to get out. She needed to get out of her bed and put the ice somewhere else. But when she tried to move she found that the blankets had frozen solid, trapping her in. Her gasp turned into a sob.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Anna's voice had changed from one of determination to a tiny squeak.

"No. Go get Mama." Elsa's voice was also very squeaky.

"Can I come in now?"

"No! Just get Mama."

Elsa heard Anna's feet scurry away.

_Calm down _she heard her father's voice in her head. _You don't want to hurt Anna again, do you?_

_No, no, no, no, stop. Get back in, ice._

"Elsa, what's going on in there?" Papa's voice boomed as he approached the door.

"Is Anna there?" Elsa asked.

"No, she's with your mother. What happened."

"I'm stuck," Elsa said.

"I'm coming in." Elsa heard her father gasp as he forced the door open and stepped into the room.

She let out a strangled sob.

"Elsa, what happened?" Papa sounded so so very disappointed.

"Anna wanted in."

"You can't let her come in. You can't let her be near you when you're out of control like this."

"I know," Elsa wailed. "She just... She misses me, Papa." _And I miss her too. _

"It's only been two days," Papa said. He sounded very tired. "As soon as you stop doing stuff like this you can see her again. Now why don't you come out from under there and thaw the room."

"I can't." Elsa wiggled feebly against her frozen bed.

Papa sighed and tried in vain to pull the ice chunk that used to be her blanket off of her.

* * *

It took three hours and several candles, but finally they had thawed Elsa's bed enough to get her out of it. Mama was scared she'd have frostbite, but Elsa came out of bed looking normal, if not a little stressed. As soon as she was out, Papa sighed in relief and left the room. Mama stayed to tuck her in.

"What if they freeze again?" Elsa asked.

"They won't, baby."

"But what if they do?"

"Elsa, they haven't ever froze before, have they?"

"But they just did!"

"Well, you don't get cold, do you?"

"No."

"Maybe if you're scared, or if you feel like you're going to freeze them, you can try to sleep without them."

Elsa nodded and wiggled out from under the covers. Mama scooped her up into a big hug. Elsa tensed, but felt herself relax when Mama began stroking her hair. It had always been a sure-fire way to get her to sleep.

Just before her eyes closed for the last time, Mama gently put her down and tucked her in bed. Elsa snuggled further into the warmth of the blankets and the heat her mama had left. For the first time in two days she felt safe and warm.


End file.
